


Harry Houdini Had Nothing On Us

by BlackEyedGirl



Category: Leverage
Genre: Bondage, Hand Job, Multi, Oral Sex, POV Female Character, Porn Battle, Restraints, Snark, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-22
Updated: 2010-07-22
Packaged: 2017-10-10 18:09:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/102595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackEyedGirl/pseuds/BlackEyedGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec says something ridiculous and Eliot backs him up; Parker makes them take it back. Porn without plot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harry Houdini Had Nothing On Us

**Author's Note:**

> For Porn Battle X, no prompt.

The boys forget a lot of things. Like the fact that Parker did things before she met them. Things like this, sometimes, though not so often and it wasn't nearly so much fun back then. She braces herself up against the back of the chair and tries to keep her legs steady while Eliot licks inside her cunt. The muscles in his arms are straining, making a really interesting picture as he pulls against the straps holding them behind his back.

Alec is leaning up against her, half bent over her shoulder as his teeth graze over her collarbone and then the swell of her breast. She's a little bit worried he'll lose his balance and fall over, with his hands tied as well, but it'll totally be his own fault.

Her hands tighten in Eliot's hair and he pulls away from her to groan. He's rubbing himself off against the floor and it must not be working for him. "Hush," she says. "Me first."

Alec is hard too, pressed against her hip. He's not getting any more friction than Eliot that way. Again: totally his fault. He says, "Hey, Parker, come on, please-."

She holds her finger against his mouth. "Sssh. This was your game."

He gives her a funny smile and takes her finger into his mouth. She gasps and bucks her hips against Eliot.

Eliot pushes his tongue in a little further and flicks it back against her clit. He licks in and out, tracing the crease of her thigh all the way out and back again.

Alec decides to join Eliot on the floor, a move she thoroughly approves of. He kneels up higher, teeth marking her side and sliding over the hard swell of her nipple. She closes her eyes just to check and of course she can tell: Eliot's mouth gently working over her clit and Alec's needy press against her breasts.

"Parker," Eliot breathes, "Parker, I want, please-."

They're so bad at this. Or good. It's hard for her to work that out right now. "No hands," she reminds them, "and no talking." She has one of her own hands behind her back right now, gripping tightly onto the chair so she doesn't fall over. The other she leaves alternately in Eliot's hair and on Alec's shoulder. She says, "Not til I'm done, remember?"

Eliot nods and it brushes him against her thighs. It's close to painful, how much she wants to just come right now, but she's not _quite_ ready yet. Alec slides down right beside Eliot and both of their mouths are on her right there and the chair hits the wall. They follow her movement. Alec bites her inner thigh and Eliot drops a little lower, licking down her leg and behind her knee. It's close to tickling but it lets her breathe for a moment before he sits back up and kisses the side of Alec's mouth to make him turn. Their mouths are slick and damp and they must be tasting her when they kiss, once, before turning back to her. Eliot sits back on his heels and traces his tongue up where she is open and spread as wide as she can make herself. Alec buries his head there and she looks down as he pushes inside and presses insistently up, up, again and again and she just has time to get both hands around the chair before her legs betray her. It's white noise, almost too much but never never and she'll always want just this, exactly, wave upon wave as every muscle in her body twists and sings to get more.

When she comes back to herself, laughing, they are pressed up against each other but still no hands. It's just desperate movement, push and slide and they're both growling. Alec glares at Eliot. "This isn't working." He breathes out heavily. "Stand up against the wall. And if you laugh right now I swear to God I'll…"

Eliot isn't laughing and neither is Parker. Alec twists on the floor and gets his long legs through his arms, so his hands are in front of him. He uses his whole body to push Eliot against the wall and there's enough give in the leather bindings that he curls his fingers around Eliot's cock. Eliot shudders and jerks against the touch. Parker supposes he's been waiting a while. She stands, her limbs feeling liquid and not quite there. She leans past Alec to kiss Eliot, licking over his lips to wipe away the taste of herself. She matches her fingers to Alec's and when she rubs over the slit of Eliot's cock he gasps someone's name and pushes back against them both, spilling over their hands. He slumps against the wall and now it's just Alec.

Parker grins. "And for my final trick…" She pushes Alec beside Eliot and drops to her knees. When she presses her nose into the dark hair between his legs he bucks against her and tries to stop himself. She giggles. His hands are just about in the right place, just over his cock and balls. She catches the edge of the bindings in her teeth and starts to pull. The strapping holding his hands together tastes of leather and sweat, and she has to work her tongue between the narrow bindings to get it undone. She brushes against his skin and he's moaning above her.

When she has enough of it undone that he can loose the rest himself, she takes one deep breath and swallows him down. She holds onto his hip with one hand, closes her eyes and reaches her other hand towards Eliot. He sits down beside her and offers his wrists. That keeps her occupied, doing two things at once, while Alec's now-free hands play in her hair and over her forehead. He kisses his fingertips and brushes them over the hollows of her cheeks. She gets Eliot's hands free and his fingers move near her mouth, pressing against Alec. This is enough, apparently, and Alec shouts and shudders while they hold him steady.

The three of them end up in a pile on the floor, curled up tight. Parker says, "So next time don't be so silly."

Eliot pokes Alec. "It was your damn bet."

Parker sighs. "When I say I can crack a safe with my hands tied behind my back, I mean it. Why would I lie about that?" They forget a lot of things, like how she's pulled that off before, and told them the story and it's not her fault if they didn't believe it back then. She doesn't need to lie about her skills.

Alec pokes Eliot back. "That thing is supposed to take an hour to crack with two pairs of hands and a million dollars worth of equipment. She had a _paperclip between her teeth_. Even for Parker that was..."

"And an elastic band," Parker points out, because accuracy is important. That makes them laugh, for some reason. Eliot rests his hand on her hip, and Alec's arm curves over her stomach.

Eliot strokes circles with his fingers and says, "I promise we'll never bet against you again, sweetheart." Alec hums agreement against her neck.

"You can bet whatever you like," Parker says. "As long as I get to choose the stakes."


End file.
